Honeymoon in Australia
by Tangela13
Summary: Tony and Angela, are honeymooning in Australia. They are staying at a hotel across from the beach, and Tony takes Angela to the supermarket for the first time. Everyone in the shop can see how in love they are, and Tony leaves the country with a new respect for his wife.
1. Chapter 1

"Angela Katherine Micelli, Angela Katherine Micelli, my god what a beautiful name", Angela thought to herself. "Anggela Katheerine Micceelli, I just can't believe it", she kept gushing to herself.

Angela was in the bed she and Tony had just made love in. Not once or twice but four times. Angela had never felt so loved or cherished, as it was her honeymoon and she and Tony were on holiday in Australia.

Tony had asked where she wanted to go, and knowing that even though he was now a teacher and not her housekeeper, she still knew money would be a problem for him. Angela came up with a great compromise, her business had been so successful she had acquired a new office in Sydney Australia. Her idea was to go to Australia, firstly to visit the Bower Agency Branch in Sydney, while there they could have their honeymoon.

Tony hadn't liked the idea of mixing business with pleasure, especially as it was their special time, but she talked him round when she said, "let's have two Honeymoons!"

When he asked what she meant, she said "Both in Australia, one in Sydney, the first in Perth. There's this lovely hotel across from the beach, and in W A in summertime it can reach 40 degrees. So imagine strolling hand in hand on the sand dunes. , long leisurely walks down by the water, and the hotel has a pool if we don't want to go to the beach."

Tony asked a question he always had in the back of his mind, "No skinny dipping? remember Jamaica? ".

Angela was only alittle taken aback by this, as she knew it would come up someday.

"Well to start with, there's only one place in W A that you can skinny dip, and wer'e not going there. But you know if it's a secret fantasy of youre's my sweet, we can go to that beach during our holiday and I'll make any fantasy of youre's come true."

With that she gave him such a big open mouthed kiss on the lips, they both had to wait a few minutes to get their breath back. Smiling in remembrance of that day, Angela didnt notice Tony sneak in from his shower until she smelt his sexy after shave and saw his oh so perfect physique!

Tony plopped himself down on the bed and eyed Angela with such a lustful look, she felt the luckiest woman on the planet. She thought to herself. "If only every woman could feel this loved and wanted, there would be no lonely hearts. "

"So my Beeeaaautiful seexxxyy wannnton wife, what are we going to do today, ? I know what I want to do, not leave this room. Order in room service, and Ravish my sexy sexy workaholic but georgeous wife all night and day, but I know you and you probably want to sight see, am I right?"

The next words out of Angela's mouth, were definitely Not expected

"Actually Tony, no I don't want to sight I do, but not the kind you mean"

"Ohhhh?" Tony said, as she really had him curious Now.

"That is, what I mean to say is, how about we go shopping? I noticed there's a shopping centre across from the hotel, and it has a supermarket. When you first started working for me, you'd do the shopping on your own, and I never got to experience the fun of doing anything domestic with you, it would make me feel like we were sharing something new and special, to see you in your element as I remember how you'd come home and you'd be so excited about a new recipe you found, or something for the kitchen. Face it Tony, you know you love the domestic side of Marriage, and I'd like to share it with you, even if it's just the once, PPPLLLEEAAse!"

Tony knew it was no good arguing with Angela when she made up her mind, and as he thought about it, it made sense. After all isn't that what married couples do, ? It also made him feel warm and fuzzy all over, knowing the woman he now called "His Wife, the love of his life, and Best Friend,". Wanted to share such a mundane chore as shopping.

Tony decided since this was their first time shopping, not only as "Husband and Wife", but ever, he would make this the most fun. Most romantic , shopping expedition, Angela would ever have.


	2. Chapter 2 rated m

Three hours later, Tony untangled himself from Angela. They had been unable to keep their hands off each other, and tony had lustful thoughts, after looking at his wife all soft and demure, with the sun streaming off her nightgown. Neither really wanted to leave the hotel, especially their bed, but they both wanted to please the other. Tony wanted to please Angela, and hopefully this idea of shopping with him, would be an enjoyable experience.

Angela was the first to get dressed, with Tony watching admiringly in the mirror. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, and how lucky he was to find her.

Angela looked over at Tony and felt the same feelings of luck and happiness, she loved this man so much, and just wanted to make him happy. Her idea of shopping with him, was just to show him, he never has to feel less than equal to her ever again. Even people with loads of money need to eat, and she felt so close knowing she was sharing a chore that every human being on this earth, has to do. Food is the sustenance of life, and Tony was Angela's sustenance, for life without him would be unbearable.

When Tony finally had the energy, he slid out of bed and put his arms around Angela's back, then nuzzled her earlobes. He worked his way down her hips over her bottom, and slid his hand under her dress. When she moaned, he took that as his cue to undo the back of her dress, laying her back on the bed. Tony made quick work of taking her panties off and leering at her so hungrily, he started kissing her all over. Angela wasn't going to let him do all the work, she tore off his pants and started kissing his stomach, licking his nipples, and then opened her legs to allow his entrance. First Tony started out slowly, then the thrusts built up until they were both moaning in ecstasy. They were both panting and sweaty, but both very satisfied, and when they finished, Angela lay cradled in Tony's arms, and broke down crying.

Tony asked her. "Angela, what's the matter honey? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Im sorry Tony, I'm not in pain, these are tears of joy, I'm just so happy to be with you , and finally doing this, whenever we want, wherever we want. Do you know how long iv'e fantasised about you? Probably from day one, when we met. Even though I didn't put in the ad, mother did, I still thought you were a very handsome man, and would be a great father figure for my son. I may never had said as much, but having been your employer of course I could only think it to myself. And once you started working for me and living in my house, those fantasies kept on interrupting my dreams. I'm just telling you this because I want you to know, if I were to die right here and now, I'd be the happiest woman if it were in your arms next to you. You make me feel complete. "

When Angela had finished her very long but heartfelt speech, Tony had to turn around so she didn't see a tear trickle down his cheek, he always wanted to look and seem macho. Having grown up in Brooklyn, it just wasn't what guys did, cry in front of their women, it was a tough neighbourhood, and you had to act accordingly, or you'd get beat up .

Angela got off the bed and stood behind Tony, cupping his face in her hands she said, "Tony Moreton Micelli, you're crying, those tears are for me aren't they?, you sweet man. you know you don't have to hide your gentle side from me, I know you can be macho, gentle, sexy, hard, soft and everything in between. That's why I love you so much, you're the finest man I've ever met. The gentlest and most giving lover, you always give more than you get back in everything you do, and you've always been an exceptional father, the whole family is lucky to have you. So stop hiding your tears from your wife, and come zip me up again."

Tony finally got dressed after Angela, and they indeed had fun dressing each other. As Angela was more serious about leaving the hotel room, She looked around the room for her hat. Wearing a hat in Australia was more a necessity than an Accessory, as the temperature could reach 40 degrees in Summer. Western Australia, was known for the very very hot dry conditions as well as iIts beaches. The one thing that had drawn Angela to Australia, was the weather, and of course it was so far away from everybody. Tony and she could relax, and enjoy each others company, at least Until the next leg of their honeymoon to Sydney New South Wales, when she had to give her attention to her work.

Tony finally moved towards the door and opened it, they both knew this was the next part of their new beginning in sharing everything. They just had the best time making love to each other, and hoped for more wild nights ahead. This was going to be the mundane part, and Tony still couldn't understand why Angela would want to partake in it. She for her part just wanted to share everything with Tony, she thought of it as an adventure. He'd always come home telling her stories of all the colourful characters he met in the shops, including the girls behind the tills. She just wanted to see for herself, and you never know, maybe she could acquire some clients. After all she owns an advertising agency, and what better place to find clients than a shopping centre?.

As they both left their room, and entered the elevator, Tony and Angela looked forward to spending time together, Angela with her hat in hand, and Tony took some sun cream. Still being macho and not wanting to wear a hat, anyone that saw them together could guess which would be suffering most by the end of the day. Angela was the first to get out of the elevator, and could see the full expanse of the hotel. When they first arrived it had been dark, and were hardly looking at anything but each other. The man behind the desk, saw them coming out of the elevator, and knew they were the newlyweds. He had been the one to check them in, and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. He had organised the bridal suite for them, and knew they were going to be a welcome addition to the cranky unhappy, couples and business guests they usually had in Summer. He told them the best places to sightsee in Perth, including the beaches, and fancy restaurants in the city. Tony took him aside and told him how Angela wanted to go to a local shopping centre, with a supermarket. The man called Mark, called over the concierge and told him of Tony's request, he then escorted Tony and Angela outside, and showed them the local shopping centre called "Oceanside Shopping centre". "

"It had a big supermarket a chemist, which Bill the concierge, said is called a drugstore in America. A newsagent, and just around the corner from our hotel, their are at least 7 restaurants and cafes, more everyday being built." One day we will be as big as the Gold Coast in Queensland". Bill said. W A has more and more tourists every year."

When Bill left their side to go back to work, Tony put his arm around Angela and said, "Well honey, are you sure I can't tempt you with something more exciting than this? It's only a shopping centre you know, there won't be any fortune tellers or Macy's department store, just a plain old supermarket and a few other shops. How about you change your mind, and we go for a dip and I'll race you back to the hotel?"

"Tony Micelli, I really want to do this, let's just say it's one of my quirky traits, I've always wanted to see what you see in cooking and all the house keeping chores you do so well. Maybe by shopping side by side, I'll see what makes you so house proud. I'm sure you must have got it from your mothers side of your family. I love you, and so naturally I want to do everything with you, so let's stop talking and go shopping"!

Tony and Angela crossed the road, looking left and right, holding hands, both hoping to take another memory of their long awaited honeymoon, home with them.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony and Angela crossed the road, neither were expecting it to be so crowded. No one at the hotel had told them there was a surf lifesaving competition on. People from all Over the Country, were competing in a week long triathlon. People from New South Wales, Queensland, Victoria, and of course Western Australia. For anyone associated with the sport, it was a dream come true, to meet your idols, and for the competitors, a chance to take home a medal, and to reflect in the glory for their home state. When they reached their destination, the shopping centre had become a plethora of colours and in every shop there were shoppers and staff all milling around. It gave Angela a great idea for an ad campaign, for she had won over the owners of a sports wear store in New York, and after seeing all these bright colours on these athletes, she was ready to pitch an idea to them. She asked Tony if he'd mind if she made a call, and when she mentioned it was about work, he was understandably annoyed.

He made a fair point when told her "Angela, it was your idea to come to the shops, I would have preferred the beach or better yet, our hotel room.". Tony looked at her with the smile he always gives her, that lets her know in no uncertain terms what he wants.

"Okay Tony your'e right, I did want today to be special. It would have been the first time in our lives we've shared anything as mundane as shopping, I just want to share everything with you. But I must confess, looking at all these lifesavers, it may not be as boring as we thought. I noticed there were some surf shops in the shopping centre, maybe their looking to expand their advertising market to cover the U.S. Stop looking at me like that, I know the saying all work and no play. Besides i wouldn't dream of ruining our honeymoon, it's just since iv'e only just expanded the business in Australia, I need all the contacts I can make. How's about we go into this coffee shop for lunch first, I'm famished. You order me a chicken sandwich, and a coke, I need to find the rest room. "

When Tony answered her with a quick kiss on the Lips, Angela left him alone for the first time since their trip. He quickly looked for a table, and sat down looking at the menu. A girl called Yvonne, sat opposite him and kept staring. When Tony looked up he noticed the way she looked intently at him and commented on it.

"Excuse me miss, but do you mind telling me why your'e staring at me"?

Yvonne felt embarrassed, as she hadn't realised the very good looking man had caught her out.

"Oh sorry mate, I didn't mean to stare so much, it's just you remind me alot of my boss. I work in the supermarket here, and my boss Tony, looks alot like you. He's also dark haired, brown eyed, Italian decent with a great body too. In fact you look like you could be from that beach competition their holding here. Though now I hear your accent, your from New York, aren't you"?

Yvonne hand't let him get a word in till now, and Tony was still trying to fathom what mate meant.

"Yes, you have a very good ear for the American Accent, But could you explain what mate means please. I know it's gotta have something to do with the Aussie language, but is it good or bad? And by the way, it's rather spooky that your boss has the same name as me, and that my family are also from Italy."

"Well to answer your first question, your right Mate is Aussie slang for Friend, buddy or pal. In most cases it's a term of endearment. And yes it is spooky, but the names Tony or Antonio have always been synonymous with the Italian culture. You really do look like you belong with the surfing fraternity, there's too many blonde men and boys out there, you would definitely stand out in the crowd. Do you swim much back home?"

Yvonne didn't know it of course, but she hit a nerve when she asked Tony this. Not many people back home knew Tony couldn't swim, he had only just learnt enough to keep his head above the water, but to go out too deep especially in the ocean, would be a cause for alarm for him. It was only discovered by the immediate family, when the boy called "Billy, "Angela and Tony took in for a couple of weeks, had asked him to partner him in a Father and Son race. When Tony had finally admitted it to the family, Everyone but Angela made fun of him. As usual, Angela tried to help him face his fears, and eventually he did, at the race, but even though they came in last, he swore that one day, he would take proper lessons, so that at times like this, he and Angela, could go for a swim or maybe even a "skinny dip".

Tony had to stifle the silly grin and keep his devilish thoughts in check, otherwise Yvonne would start asking more questions. When she couldn't take it any more, she asked a question that had been on her mind since she sat across from him.

"So Tony, iv'e found out your name, nationality, and that you don't know much about the Aussie culture, but 3 questions still remain. Number 1- Can you swim? No 2-Are you single? And no 3- What are you doing in Australia?"

Since Yvonne wasn't going to leave poor Tony in peace, he decided he would join her at her table, and enlighten her of his life story. When he told her how he'd only just learnt to swim, and that he'd married the woman who taught him, she was in awe of his story. Yvonne had always been a romantic, and having worked at her job in the supermarket for the last 15 years, had thought she'd heard it all. to her Tony and Angela's story sounded like it came from a mills and boon , romance novel ,or the happy sitcom with abit of romance, kind of TV shows, they broadcast from the U.S. then he mentioned how he first worked as her housekeeper, after his first wife died, how they raised his daughter and her son together. How Angela's mother Mona also helped, and how they went from employee/ employer. To friends, best friends, then 8 years later to lovers, and now husband and wife, honeymooning in Australia. Then to top it all off, Tony told her how Angela owns her own business in the cut throat business of Advertising, and had just added another office in Sydney. The whole time Tony was talking, Yvonne was mesmerised. This man she had just met, was so Intoxicating, she couldn't wait for her friends to meet him. She wondered if Diane, Sherry, Kirsty, Kylie, or Brett, would be working today. only Kylie, worked every day, the others like her, only worked part time, and she really wanted them all to meet the most fascinating and handsome man she had met in her whole working life. Sherry like herself, had met quite a few different characters over the years, she was from Canada, and was only staying as long as her husbands job with the mining company in Western Australia, was solid. They both wanted to leave, having missed their family a great deal, but Yvonne really enjoyed their chats, and hoped to visit Sherry one day in Canada. Kirsty on the other hand was from Germany, and she was the best baker, the supermarket had ever employed. She also missed her home, and had said when her visa ran out, she would have to leave. Yvonne secretly hoped that she would get it renewed, but knew nothing about the workings of the system, so didn't ask any questions. It had now been 45 minutes since Yvonne began her talk with Tony, and she could sense he was becoming uneasy, when she asked where his wife Angela was Tony started fidgeting and said.

"I'm not sure, she told me to order a chicken sandwich and coke for her, and then went to find the ladies. I hope she hasn't got lost, iv'e already had my lunch, and it can't be too hard to find a rest room in this small shopping centre, can it? Could I impose on you abit longer, and ask if you could look for her in the ladies, I'll show you her photo, and wait out there in the arcade."

Yvonne stood up and followed Tony into the arcade, as they walked straight out the door, they bumped right into Angela, who upon seeing Tony with another woman, nearly collapsed. For some reason, visions of Kathleen swept through her mind, and she had to turn away for a moment. When Tony caught up to her, he put his arms around her and said.

"Angela honey, we just went looking for you. you v'e been gone such a long time, I got worried. "

"Tony, you didn't look too worried a minute ago, I saw you conducting a conversation with this woman. Iv'e been gone 45 minutes, you v'e had lunch without me, and now you'd rather talk to a complete stranger than find your wife. Iv'e heard of the honeymoon being over, but in Australia? If you don't mind, I'm going to ring Mother and the kids, and when I get back, wer'e going to have a chat about this. I don't know what it is, but I'm feeling abit strange, and I just need some air, I'll just grab that sandwich you bought me, and see you on the seat in the arcade in a half an hour. I'll tell the family you send your love, and wer'e having a great time. When I get back, you can explain who the girl was, and why she has that grin on her face. I'll see you soon Tony, and we'll get some things for the hotel, from the shops. "

Tony didn't know how to take the last part of their conversation, Angela did seem out of sorts, and abit jealous when it came to Yvonne. But for her part, Yvonne was happy that a woman who looked like Angela, could even consider her a threat. No man had ever been interested in her, and so to her mind, the thought she could ever win over a man with his looks and personality, was to put it mildly the greatest compliment she ever had. It was true alot of people found her Amusing, but that's because she always hid her sadness in humour. The saying, "laugh clown laugh", was very appropriate, in her life.

"Okay Tony, as I seem to be the reason for your troubles, I think I'll just say goodbye now. sounds like I may be going to see you sometime in the shop, so I hope everything turns out for you and again for the company at my break, it was nice meeting you. "

Yvonne left the coffee shop, and when she turned around, Angela was sitting on the bench with her face in her hands, she'd been crying. Yvonne decided to go over and talk to her, because even though she'd only just met them both, she could tell Tony and Angela, were the people that were going to change her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela Micelli was a very confused woman, on the one hand she was having the most wonderful time of her life with the man of her dreams. Tony was the most thoughtful caring and loving husband she could ask for, gentle and kind when needed, but also a real man's man. He was the epitome of the perfect man, and Angela knew he could have any woman he wanted, yet he picked her, his former employer and best friend. On the other hand she was feeling all this jealousy rear its ugly head again, and with all the Kathleen angst behind them, she was in no mood to face it all again. Just this morning, Tony and she had the greatest time, enjoying each other, and now she was feeling like she was drifting down a hole on her own, and no one was there to save her. She had no idea where these emotions were coming from, but by the end of the trip, she would have the answer, which would be a life changing experience.

Yvonne sat next to her, trying to quietly but patiently coax her out of her mood.

"Excuse me Mrs Micelli, but are you alright,? If you don't mind me saying so, but when you were talking to Tony, you seemed a little bit hysterical. I know it's none of my business, but while he was waiting for you, all he could talk about was you, Angela this Angela that. I felt like asking him if you could walk on water, that's how much he loves you. Whatever set you off when you saw me, I'll tell you I'm flattered, but the man only has eyes for you. I'm the last person for you to ever be jealous of. I will say this about you both, you have the most romantic ,fascinating , and interesting relationship, iv'e ever heard of. You could almost write a book about it, but it would also have to be rated fiction, because nobody would believe the amount of time it took you, to get together. 8 years? Unbelievable! I do feel for you, it must have been torture on your libido, just look at the man!"

"Actually Yvonne, I would prefer if you didn't, after all there's all these other men from the surfing carnival you could ogle, stop talking about mine please".

Angela seemed to find her composure, after she had taken her head from her hands, she retrieved a hanky out of her bag, dabbed her eyes, stood up and looked Yvonne straight In the eyes and said.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to ring "Our Family", and tell them How we're doing and after that we MAY still go shopping. I suddenly don't feel too well, but it may still just be the jet lag, or maybe the change in climate, don't forget it's winter in the states, and we've come over to your hot and very humid summer weather. Didn't I hear it can get to 40 degrees in the shade here? That's a big difference in temperatures, so thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine. "

As Angela straightened her dress, and tried to walk away, she started to feel herself swaying on the spot. She tried to take another step, but found her legs collapse from under her. She could see people spinning around her, and they all looked very concerned. Before she knew it, there were a dozen or more onlookers, crowding around her. Angela had completely lost all sense of time and place, the only thing she remembered at that point was she was on her way to do something, but what? She just couldn't remember.!

"Angela, Mrs Micelli, are you alright?, What happened?"

Yvonne was beside herself with worry, she knew she didn't owe this woman an iota of sympathy or concern, but something about the way Tony told her ",Their Story ", sounded like there was more to this Woman, than she was showing. The way his eyes and smile would light up when talking about her, made her believe there were some "Happy ever after", stories in real life after all. She knew that a man like Tony, wouldn't waste his time or give his heart to just "Any Woman", if she didn't deserve it. So being the only person, or so she presumed, to know this woman, she made her way through the people surrounding her, and crouched down to her level on the floor .

"Mrs Micelli, are you okay? , you haven't answered me, please say something!"

"Oh, oh it's you Yvonne, you have no idea how glad I am to see you! Would you please help me up, I'm still feeling abit dizzy, it's probably because I haven't eaten anything today, we both skipped breakfast, we had our minds on other things, if you know what I mean?"

To that remark, Yvonne didn't know how to respond, she of course knew exactly what Angela was implying, but felt she should have been spared the details.

"Well let's get you up and sitting on the bench, I'll see if someone can find Mr Micelli for you."

"What happened to calling him Tony?, your'e being awfully informal all of a sudden!"

"You made it perfectly clear I was being too familiar with your husband, i got That message, and I don't make the same mistake twice.". Yvonne replied, feeling justified in her ire of the situation.

A couple of minutes later, Tony arrived to see Angela sitting down, feeling better than she looked. Tony had always been a very strong man but when he saw Angela, all his macho instincts crumbled, he was acting like a papa bear, worried about his cub.

"Angela, honey! What happened? Are you okay? When you left me I knew you were upset, but I didn't know you were sick! Where does it hurt, can I do anything, or should we go to a doctor, or maybe back to the hotel. Yes that's what we'll do, let's go back to the hotel, and you can finally have something to eat and lie down. Don't worry I won't lie down with you, you know we can't keep our hands off each other. Come on sweetheart, let's get you up and out of here, we'll call the doctor from the hotel. "

"Tony that's very sweet of you to worry so much, but I'm sure I'll be fine. I still really want to go shopping with you, and it's only a couple of steps away. Please let's do this, I know your'e really puzzled why I'd want to, but by the end of today, I'll tell you abit of news iv'e had, that I have to keep secret for now, but when you hear it, you'll understand all my irrational thoughts, and realise why I had to keep them from you. Cmo'n baby, I promise you a night you'll never forget for the rest of your life, if you just trust me on this. Cmo'n what do you say? How about we shake this place up abit, and show them the Micelli Magic, ?, You never know, I might make some contacts, and you can go crazy smelling the cantaloupes, in the market, remember when I first met you? You even wrote your phone number on one for that client of mine!"

"Okay, Ange, let's do it, let's move it. But promise me the minute you feel ill again, you'll let me know, and we'll hightail it out of there"!

"You got a deal Micelli"

Angela, linked her arm through Tony's, kissed him on the lips, and started walking fast humming to herself "Moola, Moola, Moola, Moola"

"Let's show these Aussies a thing or two, before the days out, "Bower Power", may be emblazoned on more than my business cards, and the name Micelli, will be remembered for years too come."

Those two statements in themselves were very true, but at that time Tony was very mystified as to what they meant. It wasn't going to be too long before all his questions were answered, and he'd be one very happy man indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela and Tony finally made it to the shops, and while Tony was still mystified as to Angelas excitement over a "Mere boring Shopping Expedition", she was in her element. Of course having been given the news she was "Pregnant", being on her Honeymoon, and in a whole other environment away from the "Family", was making her giddy. Add to that her hormones going wild, and Tony looked set for an interesting honeymoon, to say the least. It was just lucky he had no idea what was happening, for he would have wanted to be on the first plane out of there. While Tony headed to the Fresh Produce side of the supermarket, Angela was gazing at the baby aisle. When he turned around to say something, he noticed she was 2 aisles over, going ga ga over a baby in a stroller. Thinking she was just missing the kids, he called her over and asked if she was alright.

"Hey hon, missing the kids already,?, You know they won't be thinking about us. We'll probably get home and the place will be in a mess, and they'll be walking out the door with their friends! Your mother couldn't wait to get rid of us, don't get me wrong I love Mona to bits, but she can be just as much of a handful as our kids, and as far as being a role model for Samantha, well let's just say she could give "Joan Collins", a run for her money.!"

"Tony Moreton Micelli", are you insulting my mother again?, You know she does the best she can, she just wasn't brought up the same way as you, and had to forego alot when she had me at a young age, she's just making up for lost time, that's all!"

"I'll say she's making up for it, she has been for the last 40 years. Isn't it time she stopped? How much Fun can one woman have without exploding?".

Angela started crying when Tony said this, and had no idea it was from her hormones not her, he put his arm around her and cooed in her ear. "C'mon sweetheart, let's look at this list you made out for us, the sooner we get all this stuff the sooner you and I can get back to doing what we do "Best". If you get my drift!"

When Tony turned on the charm and looked at Angela in a certain come hither way, she always gave into him, but not today she was in charge, and "Hormones or not", they were going to enjoy this shopping trip if it killed her!

"In the whole time we've known each other have I ever been unreasonable or demanding?, have you ever felt like I was nagging you ? Tell me the truth now Tony!, I need to know".

"Well my love, if I do answer you, you won't throw me out of our suite will you?, it is our honeymoon and other than the hotel, I won't have anywhere else I can go if you do."

"Believe me Tony, I have no intention of throwing you anywhere, in fact the thought of "Throwing ", anything at the moment, fills me with dread!"

"What do you mean by that?, you're being very cryptic this afternoon, and when a woman acts like that, the man generally has to worry. Should I be worried Angela?, Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Tony I'm fine, and you still haven't answered my question. Have you ever wanted to run a mile from me, because the answer you give me right now, maybe the most important one I'll ever ask. It may be imperative to our relationship, but no pressure, just honesty is all I'm asking for!"

"Okay Angela you want honesty, I'll give you honesty. Of course there's been times we've got on each others nerves, but what couple doesn't? It's normal in a relationship, it's how you handle things and work through the problems that matters. And you know I'll never leave you, because your my world, and I'd rather cut off my left ear than live without you!, Now does that answer your question, Honey?"

"Oh Tony, yes that was the best possible thing you could tell me, I feel much better now, and we can enjoy the day here together. You can show me the joys of picking the right cantaloupe, herbs, and show me whatever else you like doing here, that sometimes keeps you from my side all day!"

"Whatever do you mean Angela, I only liked it here, because at the end of the day, it had what I needed to take care of my family. If you ever thought there was more to it, you were mistaken, my love. It was all for you, not my pleasure, believe me!".

"Well Tony, it may not have been your pleasure to go shopping in the past, but now that we're here together, I will make it my mission that we Both Enjoy it Today, so come over here my Big Strong Man, and let me rub that back of yours, so you can push this big heavy shopping trolley around. "

"Annngellaa, you know how I get when you massage me, people may stare, and I lose control around you, I can't help myself, No Angela, stop it, Okay you asked for it"

Tony let go of the trolley, grabbed Angela around the waist and lifted her in the air. One of the staff heard the commotion, looked up the next aisle and said to herself, "they must be the couple "Yvonne "was talking about, I see what she means, cute butt on the guy but the woman doesn't seem uptight at all. Oh well," Yvonne "always did have an over active imagination. They both look so happy and in love, just the kind of story you'd find in a good romance novel. Oh well" Kirsty, "back to packing shelves, another exciting day on the job, at least they liven the place up abit"

When Tony let go of Angela, she could barely catch her breath, she had been having so much fun, she nearly forgot what the doctor told her, no overdoing it! , because after a woman turns 40, any kind of stress on the mother can of course, affect the baby too. It's hard enough bringing a baby to full term, when your young and healthy. But of course Tony knew nothing about the baby, at least not yet. Angela had already decided to tell him that night, but wanted to ease into it. She knew Tony loved kids, but how he would react to being a father again, late in life, was anyone's guess. The jury was still out on that one, and as Angela was the only one in the know, she made sure she left no evidence lying around to incriminate her!.

"Tony sweetheart, how about we look at this list of yours, there's gotta be something on it that won't lead us to mischief. Don't get me wrong, I love when you flirt with me, and the way you make me feel, so loved wanted and desired, but there's a time and place for that, and I don't think that's how we want the people we've met on this trip to remember us, is it?"

"And of course you have your "Hard as nails, and twice as sharp", attitude to live up to. Can't let the business world down, can we?. What would your competitors say if they saw Angela Micelli, no make that Bower, show her soft playful side?"

Tony said this with a scowl on his face and Angela knew she'd hurt his feelings. She decided the only way to placate him was to spill about the baby, but she didn't want to do it in such a public place, so she asked Tony if he could give her abit of time, and that she needed to tell him something that she hoped would make him less angry about the whole situation, and more understanding of why she behaved the way she just did.

Because Angela had Tony very curious and alittle worried, he nodded in agreement. They went about the shopping at a faster pace, with Tony telling Angela stories about his fathers cooking, and how in the old country. ( meaning Italy), the women would be in the kitchen every Friday night, serve up whatever spaghetti dish they had prepared that night, while the men would be watching the latest sports match. Angela had heard this a thousand times how it was the women that would do the cooking and cleaning, and the men would frown upon touching a pot or cleaning the stove. She always thought Tony liked doing the housework, but after hearing his story again, she surmised maybe he was telling her something, that maybe now they were married, it was her turn to take over. Then again, she thought to herself "Maybe it's my hormones in overdrive making me over think things again"!

Turning into the next aisle, Angela could wait no more and asked Tony outright why he Mentioned this story again.

"I just thought it went well with this trip to the supermarket. It seems so important for you to do this shopping with me, so I thought what better way to bring us closer, than a trip down memory lane, with The "Micelli Family?".

"As long as your not trying to tell me something, I'd hate for you to keep something from me, especially if it concerns something that affects us both. Like for instance, are you sure a part of you doesn't wish I didn't go to work everyday, and stayed home looking after the housework,? ,I know it's abit late to discuss it, but I don't even remember us having a proper sit - down, discussion, before we were married. And now more than ever, I need for you to give me your honest opinion. Are you okay with me working?, "

"Angela, where's this coming from?, have I made you feel insecure about us, because I can tell you right now, I have never felt more in love with you, and happy about our relationship, than I am right here and right now!, You do believe me don't you ?"

"Of course I do, I guess I just need to hear you say it every now and then"!

"Oh come here sweetie, I'm sorry if I don't always show it, but let me make it up to you, What I said before still goes, if we lost everything the house the car and had to eat out of garbage cans, I'd still love you! And if I lost my job tomorrow, and you had to support us, I'd still be here by your side. Remember whatever happens I'll always be by your side, till death us do part, Remember!"

"Oh Tony, your'e the best husband in the world, and I'm the luckiest wife. After your beautiful speech I feel I can tell you anything!, so let's find a quiet aisle, so I can tell you my news!."

They both turned into the next aisle, with Tony not knowing what to expect. When Angela finally stood still, she nervously took his hand, staring into his "Puppy Dog", brown eyes, she blurted out

"Tony I love you, and hope your as happy about this as I am, I have the best news, Tony we're PREGNANT!"

All Tony could do was look at her with a blank stare, then Angela hoped it just meant he was letting it sink in, and wasn't upset about it. Starting to regret telling him in the middle of a supermarket, and not in privacy, she decided he needed to say something, even if it was a negative comment.

"Say something Tony, your'e starting to worry me, you're never at a loss for words generally, so what's stopping you now?"

"Geez, Angela, you can't just spring this on me, and not expect me to process it, you've obviously known for awhile, It's okay Ange, I'm just teasing you, if your sure, and you've seen the doctor, I couldn't be happier, in fact this is gonna be the most spoilt kid in the world!. Come here you, come give me a kiss and a hug, if that's alright, I won't be hurting the baby will I?. Do you know what the sex is yet, how far gone are you?"

"Tony Tony, slow down honey, I know I should have told you sooner, but I guess I was just scared about it, and then when it registered that I Really was pregnant, I was nervous about how you would take it. I mean we already have grown up kids, and I'm over 40, and we both have full time jobs. It's a big responsibility bringing a kid into the world, at any age, let alone ours!, are we ready for this?, I mean it wasn't planned, and you haven't been in your job very long, I'd hate anything to disrupt your life when it's going so well, and..."

"Angelllla, now you're doing it, are you trying to talk us both out of having this baby, or convince yourself that it's not a good idea, because I can tell you right now, I'm excited. Wer'e finally gonna be parents to our own child! Not yours, not mine, but Ours! this is the best day ever and your gonna be the best mum. Now come here, and give me the biggest sloppiest kiss ever, and you and I are gonna celebrate late into the night. "!

"Oh Tony, I'm so glad your'e happy, and I can't wait for this baby too. I am so sorry for my behaviour during this trip, but it really was the hormones, well that and the fact I was uncertain how you'd react. But now I know, and I want to tell the world, in fact I think I will"!

Angela started running up the aisle looking for people to talk to, as soon as she found a couple, she tapped the man on the shoulder, and said in a very happy tone.

"Hi mate, my names Angela, and my husband and I are about to become parents. We'd like you to be the first to know"!

The man stared at Angela, and the woman looked at Tony as he was walking up the aisle, and they said to each other,

"They must be tourists!, Congratulations to you both, is it your first?"

"Thanks, my names Angela, and this is my husband Tony, no we've both got a son and daughter each, but yes this is our first together. we wanted to share the news with someone, and since we're far away from home, we thought the first person we saw would do."

"That's so sweet, you really are excited aren't you. Well wait till the feeding starts, the sleepless nights, never mind having a night to yourselves anymore, but hey you said you've already got kids, so you know what to expect. Anyway my names Richard, and this is my wife Irene. wer'e also far away from home, we live in New Zealand, and come to Australia every year. I love the surfing here, but it's always crowded this time of year, will all the surf carnivals they have. What line of work are you in Tony?"

"I'm a teacher, I just started my job last year, and Angela and I came here on our honeymoon. We wanted to get far away from everything and take time out for ourselves. We wanted to connect again as a couple, and we got more than we bargained for on this trip. but we couldn't be happier, we're going to be parents again, and it'll have both our names, if that's what Angela wants. "

"Oh Tony that's a marvellous idea, when did you think of that?"

"Just now Angela, we've never been a conventional couple, so why start now?. Whatever the sex is, we can name the baby "Robinson or Bower", for the middle name, if you like. But I think we should name it "Robinson,", I think your dad would've loved that, don't you."?

"Tony, that's a very thoughtful gesture on your part, but we've got plenty of time decide all that, cm'on let's go check out the baby aisle, we can peruse all the things we're going to need for the bub"

"Or bubs, twins have been in my family and it's very common in women over 40, Angela!"

"Don't even joke about it Tony, I'm terrified with one let alone double digits, come on last one there is a rotten egg"!

"Come here Mrs Micelli, before we leave the peace of this aisle, I wanna kiss my wife, make that the "Mother of my Child".

Tony took Angela in his arms making sure not to squeeze too tight, and kissed her hard on the mouth, slowly making his way down her neck, and whispered very hoarsely in her ear.

"That's just for starters my love, wait till I get you in that hotel room, there's something about you today that makes me wanna rip your clothes off right now, and have my way with you here on the floor. But as we're in a public place, and we need to keep it sanitary, I'll forego that particular pleasure till tonight. But be forewarned, when we get out of here, you'd better watch out. I won't be in control of my faculties. "

"Oh Tony the way you talk, your so god damned sexy and I feel the exact same way, and a woman and her hormones are a dangerous thing, so you better be careful yourself. That morning of our honeymoon will be nothing compared with what I'll do to you, when we get home tonight, but before we do all that, let's get the groceries, go back to the hotel, and then we can take a stroll down the beach. I also need to talk to the Surfing Company I gave a pitch to. They wanted to have a meeting with me, but I put them off because of our honeymoon. Now I know we don't really need the money, but with the baby coming every little bit helps. Let's make a dash for the checkout and get back to the hotel, it'll be dark soon, but I have so many things I wanna do, and on top of this list is my husband"

"Angela!, did you just say you wanted to Do Me?, such language!, but as I feel the same way, I'll let it pass. "

"Trolley coming through, pregnant lady steering it !, hello, hello, oh hello Yvonne, fancy meeting you here!"

"Very funny Tony, I see you both finally got here, that's good to see!, So why don't you come through the self serve checkouts?, you don't really have that much, and I can put it through for you, as we're not that busy. It'll probably pick up the minute the spectators stop watching the contest down there. They come from all over Australia, Queensland, New South Wales, and Victoria. Some years it's International, and others it's National. I've been here a long time, and I still can't get used to the crowds, it's nothing like the crowds you get in Victoria or New South Wales, mind you, but for W.A it's still pretty busy."

"Okay thanks Yvonne, we might take you up on that, Angela and I have to get going, she has a meeting to get to. We have some great news to share with you, Angela just told me that she's pregnant, isn't that great news?"

"Oh Tony, Angela, how romantic, honeymooning in Australia, conceiving a baby in Australia, there must be something in our water, don't you think?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong with the water here? Tony is that possible?, I am over 40, and I don't wanna take chances with this pregnancy, oh I see your smiling Yvonne, stop laughing at me, I realise I wasn't being rational then, but I'm tired, excited and very nervous about this whole pregnancy, i'd like some support from my husband, but he's ganging up on me with You, I see. Tony Moreton Micelli, stop it now it's not funny anymore!"

"Okay Okay Ange we're sorry, aren't we Yvonne?, we weren't laughing at you, I'm just so happy to be here with you, and to not be the butt of anyones jokes this time, it's usually you and your mother ganging up on me!. But to be fair, I guess in our family, we share the wisecracking around, don't we. But not anymore, cause from now on, nobody and I mean Nobody picks on my wife, and that includes her mother Mona"

"Tony that's a lovely sentiment, but if we don't get going my meeting will have started without me, and they'll think I stood them up. Well Yvonne, thanks for serving us and putting up with us on this trip, maybe we'll come by before we leave. Good luck with your story you're writing, and thanks for all those times I may have seemed unreasonable!, it really wasn't me though, it was the hormones, well goodbye".

"My turn now, I also wanna thank you for helping Angela those few times, I know she was terse with you, but like she said it was the hormones, not her . She really is the most beautiful sexy and caring person you'll ever meet. She just isn't very good at expressing herself. But when she loves someone, she gives it all she's got, and she protects them and won't let anything happen to them. Our child will be so loved and wanted, and I can't wait to share that experience with her!. Oh god!, listen to how sappy I sound, maybe I should work in Advertising?, I sound like I'm trying to sell her as a product , instead of as the "Love of my life".

"Well Tony, maybe you Should go into Advertising, cause you sure convinced me!, she must be something special for you to rave on so much, anyway you'd better get going, don't want to keep the Lady waiting, Do We?'. Good luck with the baby, and if your stumped for names, you can always consider mine "Yvonne Micelli. has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Actually it's quite a nice name, and we'll seriously consider it when the time comes, so thanks for everything, and here's a kiss to remember me by. "

Tony lent down to Yvonne's level, as she was only 5 feet tall, and brushed a small kiss on her cheek, the heady smell of brut cologne wafted to her nostrils, and she was embarassed to feel alittle swoon coming on. She thought it only happened in Romance Novels, but she found she was wrong and Tony did indeed cause her to nearly faint.

She thought to herself she had never met a couple like them, the woman with two sides, the one she shows to the outside world, and the other to her husband. A chameleon, if ever she met one. The man a mixture of Tony Curtis, looks, Clark gables gallantry, with such sensitivity. He can also cook, and he just became a teacher. Yes indeed, Yvonne thought, Angela is one lucky woman! Oh well back to the grindstone!.

That night after Angela had finished her meeting, Tony tucked them both in bed and started making Tarzan Noises. whenever he did that it meant only one thing, he was ready to take her back to his "Treehouse", for a night of passion. Before they enjoyed themselves, Angela asked him if he enjoyed their little walk along the beach!, when he said he did, she said she was glad, as the times they have alone, will become fewer and fewer so they should enjoy what they have now.

"But Angie Baby, we have built in baby sitters at home, and if we make a pact now, to make sure we always set aside one day for just ourselves, we'll get through it alright!, remember we're in it together. And right now wer'e ALL ALONE, and will be for another week, in another country, no kids no parents, no friends, or students to bother us, so get ready little lady for the ride of your life, because this "Tarzan", is coming after you, "Ah Ah Ah Ah!"


End file.
